


Wrong Number

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sexting is always fun, even when it’s on accident.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Wrong Number and for SPN Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Dirty Talk
> 
> You can find these in as text images on Tumblr (AO3 is mean about images.) 
> 
> BOLD is Dean  
> Italics is Y/N

_Hey, whatre you doing?_

Huh. Y/N. It’s been a minute since we saw her. She must be nearby, probably working a hunt. Ow. I bite my lip a little too hard at the thought of her- tight jeans, bright eyes, those amazing tits. She’s real pretty, and yeah she’s got an amazing ass that won’t quit. But unfortunately for me, Sam got there first. And it’s alright. He needs to get some every once in awhile or he acts like a total prissy bitch. Besides I’m not jealous at all that he got to her first. Nope, it’s fine.

**Just havin some beers. U?**

_Stuck in Georgia, wishing you were here_

Huh, that’s a little weird. Y/N likes me, but she prefers Sam. For whatever stupid reason.

**Well I’m sure it’d be tons of fun if we were**

_You alone?_

**Yeah**

_I’m touching myself_

“Holy fuck.” Huh. Okay, wait. Sam and me just got new burners- he would’ve sent her the numbers. She must’ve switched them up on accident.

**Really?**

_I keep thinkin about that night in El Paso. You fucked me so good. Makes me wet just thinkin about it_

This is Sam’s girl. Well not his girl. I mean, Winchesters aren’t exactly relationship material. I should just take the high road here. Just tell her it’s me. It’s clear that my brother’s fuck buddy, who I admit I regret not banging at my first chance, has sexted me.

_You think about that night too?_

Okay. Yeah. C’mon pillow, ya asshat, get straightened out damnit. I smack the lid of my laptop closed, shutting up the moans of some classic girl on girl action. Time to get comfortable. If I’m gonna do this, I gotta focus.

**I think about you a lot**

_Yeah? Like what_

Play it cool, Dean.

**Like being with u**

_Yeah?_

“I am going straight to hell. Again. Ah fuck it.”

**I think about fuckin u**

_Tell me more_

**What’re you wearing**

_Nothing._

Oh Christ, naked Y/N. She’s actually naked and sexting me. Fuck.

**I wanna kiss and suck on every inch of u**

_Likewise, wanna suck on your cock_

“Whoa.”

**That’d be awesome**

_I’d be so good for you_

**Gonna be a good girl for me?**

_Hell yes. Wanna suck you off_

Whoa, my dick just went from interested to rock hard.

**Yeah?**

_I’m gonna get kicked out of my room for moaning your name so loud_

Fuck, to hear her moaning my name. Instead of the one time I accidentally overheard her moaning for Sam. Awkward. Again, not jealous, it’s fine.

**So hot. You want my big cock?**

_God yes, please babe. In my mouth, in my pussy, both wet for you_

Holy shit.

**Not sure u can handle it**

_Oh I can. Love it when you fuck me hard. Wanna forget this damn hunt and drive there to fuck you all night_

**Yeah if u were here Id make you cum until u beg me to stop**

_I never wanna stop. Wanna ride you then you fuck me from behind, Sam_

Uh oh. The use of my brother’s name makes me drop my phone into my lap and ignore it until the screen darkens. “Shit, this is bad,” I whisper, as if the Bunker walls are listening. Stupid judgey old Letters. But the throb of my dick in my jeans and my imagination running wild of images of Y/N riding me with her naked, soft tits in my hands wins. Yep. Just gonna unzip and push aside my boxers and oh fuck yeah, just like that. Oh fuck yes. More.

**Making me so hard**

_Need u inside me. You feel so good filling me up_

**Gonna make u cum til you’re shakin and drippin**

_Oh god I want it_

**I _really wanna get my mouth on u Kiss, bite, suck on those tits until you’re askin for more_**

_Fuck yes you’re so good with your mouth_

**Wanna taste that pussy too Bet you’re so sweet**

_Only for you. Make me come so hard_

**Touch yourself sweetheart. Put couple fingers inside your pussy. Pretend it’s me**

_Already there babe, fingering myself already so wet for you_

**Fuck u gonna cum on my tongue?**

_Hell yes fuck Im getting close don’t stop_

Stupid pants. Kick those outta the way and boxers down my legs to mid thigh. I can just close my eyes and imagine it’s her tongue sweeping over the head of my cock, smearing precum down the shaft. Shit, I’m getting light headed. I haven’t been this hard in awhile. Oh yeah, the phone. Ummm, ok left hand for dick, right hand for phone. Ok, where we at baby.

**Keep fuckin your fingers. Want u 2 cum**

_Rubbing my sweet spot, I wish it was your cock_

**I wanna fuck u so bad**

_Yeah want you. I’m so wet for you_

**Holy shit, that’s fucking hot.**

**Gonna make u cum on my cock, get u real close wit my tongue and then slam u down on my cock**

_Fuck. More_

“God damn.” I get my hand moving up and down my cock a little faster, getting harder and my thighs are trembling with each stroke and uhhhh if it was her hand around my balls just like that, just like that. Oh fuck yes. Shit. I better not moan that loud again or Sam is gonna hear me. Well, wouldn’t be the first time but fuck, this is too good. So good.

**You don’t know how hard I’d fuckin give it to u**

_Give it to me, fuck me harder!_

**Fuck u until the neighbors hear u screamin until you’re beggin for me to let u come. But I’m not gonna yet**

_I wanna cum_

**not yet until I say so**

_Oh fuck please want your fingers on my clit. Gonna make me come_

**Hell yeah fuck your fingers faster, tease that little clit**

_Yeah_

**Rub your clit, fuck those fingers like it was me**

_So deep, just like you fuckin me, wish it was your huge dick_

“Fuck!” Okay, I’m not being quiet at all. This is awesome.

**Love playing with u while I fuck you, feel you gettin tight**

_Oh god fuck me_

**I want to bad**

_Want u_

**So close**

_Me 2_

**Cum wit me**

_Wanna oh fuc_

**fuckin cum on my dick**

_Yess_

“Oh, Oh, Oh fuck!” A couple more strokes and then I’m coming all over my fist, cum dripping down my knuckles and onto my thigh. I can’t keep my eyes open and little spots are dancing under my eyelids and oh damn, the high of this. Shit, I haven’t come this hard in a long time. Ohhhhhh. Wow.

”Yahtzee.” I open my eyes as I come back to earth. “Where is...phone.” Wipe the cum on the sheets, I’ll clean it up later. I grab for my phone, waking the screen to find a new message from Y/N.

_That was fun :)_

**It was**

_We should do this again sometime_

I can’t help but smile, my finger hovering over the keyboard as I try to figure out what to say next.

**Id like that**

_;) Night Dean_

“Shit!” That panic that was usually only reserved for running from monsters or cops claws up in my chest. Oh fuck, Sam’s gonna kill me.

**Ummmm what**

_:) Oh I know it’s you_

“Well shit.”

**How’d you know it was me?**

_Well Sam is excellent in bed but not so good at sexting. And “sweetheart” will always give you away_

**Hey I don’t wanna hurt my brother. I’m sorry**

_I’m not. Sam and I have lots of fun together but I’m a free agent. He knows that_

**Yeah haha well still maybe we don’t tell him about this**

Too long goes by and I’m worried I just fucked everything up for me and for Sam. I mean, he’ll get over it eventually but I don’t want to hurt the kid. “Shit.” Ummm well maybe it wouldn’t bother Sam, maybe it was just sex for him too. I mean, it’s not like I cared at all before this. Not that I care now. Everything’s fine.

_Ok so we don’t tell him about the sexting. But how about next time we catch a case, maybe I get to fuck you both?_

Fuck, what a woman.

**I like your style**

_Oh you’ve got no idea, baby_

**I wanna find out :) why u in Georgia?**

_Nasty set of ghouls it looks like_

**Well call us after- maybe we can meet up, try this out in person ;)**

Her response is almost immediate.

_Fuckin Winchesters. Gonna be the death of me_

**I promise I’ll fuck u first :)**

_LOL Night Dean_

**Night**

Hell yes. I drop my phone on the bed next to me and kick my pants off my ankles. Ugh, my hand is still a little sticky and I should clean my phone. And fuck, I should probably tell Sam what just happened, hope he doesn’t get all pissy. Just an innocent mistake. Besides the amazing orgasm. And the fantasies I’m probably gonna have forever. Yeah, I should definitely tell him. But first, maybe I’ll just watch some of this classic girl on girl until I get up the courage. Mmmmm yep, totally getting hard again. Okay Y/N would look so hot fucking these two chicks. Maybe I’m calling the shots and she bends the blonde in half and just go to town and-

Yeah okay, confession time can wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
